Tout ça pour ça ?
by SPNfolles
Summary: Quand Sam et Dean craquent sur la même fille, ça fait des étincelles...


Défi.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait cru entendre Dean chantonner… Dean ? Chantonner ? Impossible ! Les seules fois ou Dean ouvrait la bouche autrement que pour dire des conneries, se foutre de la gueule de son petit frère et râler, c'était pour chanter à tue tête (plutôt hurler incroyablement faux) les chansons d'ACDC qui tournaient en boucle dans l'autoradio. Mais chantonner ça jamais. Alors Sam ne pus s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

On dirait que t'a passé une bonne journée…commença t'il alors que son sourire s'étira. Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible d'aller me chercher ces « foutus bouquins de merde » à la bibliothèque ?

Dean regarda son petit frère de 18 ans en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il connaissait que trop bien cette lueur dans ses yeux. Et ce sourire ironique. Et chez son petit frère, lueur dans les yeux plus sourire ironique égal merdes en perspective…

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t il méfiant.

Tu chantonnes. Répondit simplement le cadet avant de sourire de plus belle, et d'exploser de rire.

Il eu à peine le reflexe de se baisser pour éviter le bouquin qui volait vers lui et qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

Dean, sérieux fait gaffe, ils ne sont pas à nous ces bouquins. Fit Sam en ramassant le livre….Et puis ce n'est pas une honte de chantonner, ça prouve que t'es heureux. Continua t'il en pouffant de plus belle.

Il évita le deuxième bouquin mais l'attrapa au vol avant qu'il ne heurte le mur et s'installa à la table.

Tu sais quoi, je m'en fou. Répliqua finalement Dean en souriant. Je suis content j'ai passé une excellente journée.

J'ai vu ça ! ricana de nouveau Sammy.

Mais Dean préféra l'ignorer.

J'ai croisé une fille sur la route…magnifique !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Forcément. Il n'y avait dans ce bas monde que trois choses qui pouvaient faire chantonner Dean, un tas d'os en train de bruler, sa très chère voiture et une fille.

Très franchement Dean, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de tes affaires de cul, alors si tu voulais bien me laisser travailler…

Mais son grand frère l'ignora royalement et continua dans sa lancé.

Elle était sur le bord de la route et je l'ai prise en stop pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle est blonde, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut…sourit Dean

Sam leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. C'était bien son frère ça. Les gens normaux commençait par présenter quelqu'un en donnant son nom, nan, lui il préférait préciser si elle avait des seins et des fesses. Nan mais sérieux, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un frère pareil ?…

Elle s'appelle…euh…

Et il se rappelait même plus de son nom…Dean était vraiment désespérant parfois.

Elle s'appelle…ah si Emily…Emily Clark.

Alors là Sam arrêta de sourire instantanément. Dean se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque.

Sam ? Sammy ? Houhou ?

T'as bien dit « Emily Clark » ?

Ouais…

Laisse tomber t'as aucune chance. Fit sèchement Sammy.

Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par le ton brusque de son petit frère.

Je la connais. Elle est dans ma classe, et je pense que ne t'es pas du tout ton son genre. Laissa tomber Sam.

Dean le regarda et remarqua le regard légèrement fuyant de son frère… Alors un sourire moqueur apparut à ses lèvres.

Ah je vois, en fait c'est parce que toi aussi tu la trouve à ton goût hein ? Ironisa t il.

Pas du tout. Tenta de mentir lamentablement son petit frère détournant une fois de plus les yeux.

Le sourire de Dean se fit plus large encore, si cela était possible.

Tant mieux comme ça j'ai le champ libre. Parce que vraiment elle est super belle…

Putain Dean ! Le coupa Sammy en fermant violemment son bouquin. Ouais elle me plaît t'es content maintenant ?! Alors fou lui la paix.

Je suis content, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner.

Sam regarda son frère pas tout à fait certain de savoir d'où il voulait en venir.

Pardon ?

Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'elle t'intéresse, pourquoi je devrai abandonner un si beau morceau.

Putain Dean tu fais chier bordel de merde !

Si papa était là il te ferait faire au moins cinq cent pompes pour dire autant de gros mots dans la même phrase.

Dean ! J'ai dix huit ans ! Et papa n'est pas là ! Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de foutre la merde ! Je l'aime vraiment !

Mais moi aussi ! Répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire… (Bref je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin de ce à quoi il pense)

Tu déconnes là ?! Toi amoureux ? Mais y a que le cul qui t'intéresse ! explosa Sammy.

Tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu réagis comme ça c'est parce que tu sais que face a moi t'as aucune chance. Lança Dean avec défi.

Alors là tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! répondit son frère avec la même lueur de défi dans le regard.

On verra bien…ricana le grand frère alors que Sammy sortait de la chambre du motel en claquant violemment la porte.

Déclarer la guerre ainsi à son frère était peut être pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais faite mais au moins il allait s'amuser. Parce que pour le moment on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas. Leur père les avait plantés dans cette putain de ville dans le Connecticut pour allez régler une affaire « dangereuse ». Sam avait été ravi de s'éloigner quelques semaines de son père. C'est vrai qu'entre les deux la situation de s'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire et le jeune homme redoutait le jour ou ni le père ni le fils ne supporteraient plus ces incessantes disputes. Mais Dean avait détesté ce départ en solitaire. Une affaire dangereuse mon cul ! Rien que d'y penser il serra les poings. Il avait vingt-deux ans bordel ! Il n'était plus un gamin de douze ans. Et déjà à cet âge là rester sur la touche lui était assez désagréable. Mais maintenant, il y avait une petite chance que son séjour indéterminé prenne une tournure plus intéressante…

Sam sortit en claquant la porte ! Décidemment le crime qu'il avait commis devait vraiment être horrible pour devoir se farcir cet abruti. Il observa l'Impala et eut une furieuse envie de lancer une pierre à travers le pare brise, mais il se ravisa. Dix huit ans c'était trop jeune pour mourir. Il décida d'aller marcher. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer de la chambre pour devoir supporter le regard ironique de Dean et ses blagues vaseuses. Il marchait, le regard fixé au sol, les mains dans les poches. Ouais, Emily il la trouvait vraiment jolie. Mais lui n'avait pas regardé ses seins et des fesses…presque pas. Enfin ce n'était ce qu'il l'attirait chez elle, c'était plutôt ces long cheveux blond, son sourire ravageur et son rire. Elle adorait faire des blagues. Mais intelligentes et subtiles, loin des blagues douteuses de son grand frère. Sam aimait Dean. Vraiment. Il lui faisait confiance. Mais parfois il n'en pouvait plus, Dean avait le don pour l'énerver. Et aujourd'hui particulièrement Sam avait envie d'éclater la tête de son grand frère contre les murs du motel.

Eh Sam ! fit une voix.

Refreinant ses envies de meurtres Sam leva la tête. Et il se mit à sourire de façon presque incontrôlable. La jeune fille qui courait vers lui était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'une chemise claire mais il la trouvait magnifique.

Salut Emily.

Hey, t'avais l'air préoccupé…ça ne va pas ?

Oh rien de très grave, je me suis disputé avec mon frère…

A propos de quoi ?

Elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques…

Rien d'important…Dis pour l'exposé d'histoire…ça te brancherait de le faire avec moi ? Questionna soudain Sam.

Ouais pourquoi pas…sourit elle.

Et son sourire….

Eho ! Sam ?! Fit la jeune fille en claquant des doigts juste devant ses yeux T'es dans la lune ?

Oh, excuse moi c'est la dispute avec mon frère. Sourit Sam en mentant avec (heureusement) plus d'assurance qu'avec Dean.

Pour l'exposé, on se retrouve demain à 10 heures à la bibliothèque d'acc ?

Ouais, pas de problème. Répondit Sammy aux anges en espérant que son sourire idiots ne le trahissait pas trop.

Mais apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas et la jeune fille le salua d'un hochement de tête en courant rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté de la rue. En la regardant partir, Sam se sentit un peu triste. Il avait beau engueulé Dean et lui dire qu'il ne savait pas tomber amoureux, Sam savait bien que même s'il aimait sincèrement Emily, leur relation, si relation il y avait, ne durerait que quelques semaines…voir beaucoup moins avant que leur père revienne et qu'il faille à nouveau repartir sur les routes. Il poussa un long soupir et décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite au motel. Marcher lui permettait de ne penser à rien et finalement quand il rentra au motel la nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures. Et bien entendu Dean s'empressa de lui tomber dessus.

T'étais où bordel ? questionna t il avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Je suis juste allé faire un tour. Fait pas comme si ça t'arrivais jamais d'avoir besoin de prendre l'air. Et on est dans un pays libre je te rappelle.

Ouais, un pays libre infesté de créatures qui rêvent d'avoir ta peau. Tu pourrais répondre au moins quand on t'appelle.

Je n'ai pas vu que tu m'avais appelé. Répliqua le jeune frère en mentant ostensiblement sachant pertinemment que Dean ne le croirait pas une seule seconde.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, mais décida de passer l'éponge, et se contenta d'aller se coucher. Enfin, de s'allonger Mettalica à fond dans les écouteurs.

Le lendemain matin, à 8h30 soit environs trois heures trop tôt pour un samedi matin, Dean entendit Sam aller prendre sa douche. Il grogna et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller mais le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain (volontaire sans aucun doute) le sortit tout à fait de sa torpeur. Pour couronner le tout, son frère entra dans la chambre avec la discrétion d'un éléphant et le voyant les yeux ouvert lui assena le coup de grâce.

Déjà réveillé ? demanda t il innocemment.

Dean eut une furieuse envie de lui faire bouffer son oreiller. Mais il décida que dormir c'était quand même beaucoup mieux, alors il se retourna et ignora superbement son petit frère

Au fait Dean…, commença Sam, je serais pas la aujourd'hui. Je dois travailler un exposé à la bibliothèque.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre des exposé de son frère…mais au moins il aurait la paix.

Avec Emily, tu te rappelles ? continua Sammy d'un ton neutre.

Au nom de la jeune fille Dean, se retourna brusquement et il pu clairement apercevoir le regard victorieux de son petit frère avant qu'il n'enfile un tee-shirt.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais un exposé avec elle que t'as gagné.

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule.

Puis il quitta le motel en claquant la porte. Dean grogna. Sam avait peut être gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre. La guerre, c'était toujours lui qui la gagnait.

Il finit par se lever et se préparer à son tour. Il attendit que la journée passe puis en fin d'après midi. Il monta au volant de l'Impala en souriant, un sourire qui ne prévoyait que des ennuis pour Sam. Dean franchit les portes de la bibliothèque en se demandant pour la énième fois comment son frère pouvait aimé des lieux pareils et se dirigea vers lui. Sam n'était pas très difficile à trouver avec son bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Hey Sam ! s'exclama t il alors que toute la bibliothèque se tourna vers lui un air désapprobateur sur le visage, lui faisant signe de taire. Salut p'tit' frère. Recommença-t-il plus bas, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Oh ! Ça alors quelle coïncidence…vous êtes bien celle que j'ai pris en stop hier nan ? fit il avec son sourire charmeur.

Oui. Sourit la jeune fille.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et interrompis le plan drague à deux balle de son frère.

Dean, je peux savoir pourquoi t'es là, alors que t'es allergique aux bouquins ?

Je suis venu te dire que papa avait appelé

Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Sam passablement agacé et se foutant totalement de ce qu'avait bien pu dire leur père.

Qu'il ne savait pas encore quand il rentrerait.

Sam soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Exactement ce qu'il pensait. John n'avait surement même pas appelé. Dean était juste venu faire chier. Il n'aurait peut être pas du préciser la présence d'Emily…

C'est vraiment dingue comme coïncidence ! Qu'on se recroise comme ça ! Continua Dean vers Emily, en ignorant complètement le soupir de son frère. Il va être 18 heures, et la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer…ça vous dit qu'on aille tous prendre un verre ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

La jeune fille accepta volontiers et Sam fut obligé de suivre le mouvement même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller boire un verre avec son frère. Un fois au bar, Dean héla la serveuse.

Excusez moi, je prendrais une bière…une deuxième, rajouta t il face au signe d'Emily, et un coca. Termina-t-il avant que son petit frère ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Sam n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Pardon ?

Sam tu sais bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, un coca c'est mieux pour toi. Fit Dean, avec un ton de grand frère protecteur qui sonnait terriblement faux à ses oreilles.

Derrière la fausse sollicitude du regard de son frère, Sam voyait bien son air moqueur.

Tiens Sam, ton coca. Fit son Dean en tendant le verre de boisson gazeuse vers Sammy.

Ce dernier dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux avec le flingue qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Ça n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire en public. Ils restèrent à peine une heure qu'Emily fut appelée et dût quitter le bar, après avoir cent fois remercié Dean et précisé qu'elle était « ravie » de l'avoir rencontré. Le jeune homme jeta vers son petit frère un regard victorieux. Le petit frère en question le fusilla du regard et quitta le bar sous ses ricanements.

Sam n'avait nullement l'intention d'abandonner et les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par les « victoires » alternatives des deux frères. Et Emily ne semblait pas faire attention au combat qui se jouait autour d'elle. Dean commençait à en avoir gentiment marre de ce petit jeu et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Le matin, Sam téléphona à son frère. Dean envisagea d'ignorer la sonnerie imaginant très bien la voix moqueuse de son frère lui annonçant qu'Emily avait accepté de l'accompagné au cinéma le soir même. Mais finalement il tendit la main vers le portable. Décidément il était un grand frère beaucoup trop gentil. Mais dès qu'il entendit la voix de son frère il su qu'il avait bien fait. La voix n'était pas moqueuse, au contraire elle était très sérieuse. Un peu trop même au goût de Dean qui fut gagné par l'inquiétude.

Hey Dean, on a un problème.

Quoi qu'est ce qui ce passe.

Tu ferais mieux de ramener tes fesses au lycée. Pour faire court, le gardien à découvert le corps d'une étudiante, qui s'est apparemment jeté par la fenêtre.

Apparemment ?

Bah je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Aussitôt Dean bondit dans l'Impala. Il se gara, au lycée au milieu des voitures de police et des urgences. Il repéra aisément son frère dans la foule et le rejoignit. Les pompiers avaient déjà recouvert de corps et Dean ne pu apercevoir que des cheveux blonds et une main, il tourna vers son frère un regard inquiet mais Sam hocha négativement la tête.

Nan, Emily va bien…enfin elle est vivante, fit il en désignant la jeune file en pleurs, entourée d'une troupe de filles aussi bouleversées qu'elle. C'était une de ses amies…

Dean regarda le corps de la jeune fille puis la fenêtre puis Sam.

Pourquoi tu pense que ce n'est pas un suicide normal ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé…

Pour plusieurs chose, d'abord, parce que c'était du son genre. Elle s'appelait Phoebe Copeland. Elle était aussi dans ma classe, et se suicider…c'est juste impossible cette fille avait tout se qu'elle voulait, elle était jolie, bonne en classe et elle avait un copain, pas de problème de famille, rien.

Sam, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens.

Y a pas que ça, le coupa son frère, regarde la fenêtre par laquelle elle est tombée.

Dean observa la fenêtre. La vitre avait explosé sous l'impact, mais il ne remarqua rien de particulier. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur son frère certain que ce dernier allait l'éclairer.

Sam désigna du doigt les débris de la fenêtre au sol.

Tu vois y a des planches de bois. La fenêtre était condamnée, clouée avec des planches. Si tu voulais te suicider tu choisirais vraiment la fenêtre qui ne s'ouvre pas ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Son frère avait raison personne ne se serai jeté contre une fenêtre clouée.

Et tu pense à quelque chose en particulier ? demanda t'il.

Aucune idée. Mais je pense qu'on devrait jeter un coup d'œil.

Ouais… attends-moi là. Fit Dean en passant le cordon de sécurité.

Mais qu'est ce que tu… ? commença Sam avant de voir son frère sortir sa fausse carte du FBI.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, et s'il ne pu pas entendre la conversation il imagina très bien le baratin que Dean servit au policier. Son frère était vraiment inconscient. C'était à se donner des claques. John leur avait pourtant dit que ces cartes devaient n'être utilisées qu'en dernier recours…surtout par ses fils, qui faisait encore trop jeunes pour être pris au sérieux. Sam remarque tout de suite l'air dubitatif du policier.

Vous êtes bien jeune pour un agent fédéral…

Faut croire que j'ai gagné les galons plus vite que vous. Répliqua Dean, agacé par la réaction du flic.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la police complique toujours tout avec cette méfiance. Ce n'était pas lui le méchant !

Que faites-vous ici ?

Je passais dans le coin, et j'ai vu tout ce rassemblement, je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil, que c'est il passé ?

Un simple suicide. C'est le gardien qui la découverte ce matin. Elle s'est apparemment jetée à travers la fenêtre du deuxième étage…

Dean hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le gardien. Sam le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel, sidéré par la désinvolture de son frère. Quand soudain une voie derrière lui, le fit se retourner.

Que fait ton frère ? demanda Emily d'une voix un peu cassée par les sanglots.

Dean travaille dans la police…expliqua Sam en maudissant une fois de plus son grand frère… mais il se radoucit en voyant le regard désemparé de la jeune fille. Je suis vraiment désolé. Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Pour toute réponse Emily se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Sam surpris passa sa main dans son dos réconfortant. De loin il vit le regard furieux de Dean, mais lui n'eu pas le cœur à se réjouir de cette « victoire » le prix en était trop élevé. Peu à peu, les gens s'éloignèrent. Le lycée accordait une journée de congé aux élèves et aux professeurs choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Sam laissa partir Emily en la faisant promettre de l'appeler si elle en avait besoins et rejoignit Dean.

Alors pendant que je travaille, t'en profite pour faire des câlins avec Miss Belle-Blonde ?

Dean ! C'est elle qui s'est jeté dans mes bras, et comment est ce que tu peux penser à ça dans un moment pareil ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette idée stupide de sortir ta carte ? Papa nous avait interdit de nous en servir !

Je peux savoir depuis quand t'écoute papa toi ? Et puis de toute façon j'ai vingt deux et papa n'est pas la.

Dean c'est complètement débile ce que tu viens de faire ! En plus ils t'ont dit que c'était un suicide, ils vont se poser des questions si le « FBI » reste dans le coin.

Pas besoins, j'ai eu une information qui va surement expliqué pas mal de chose. Fit Dean avec un regard triomphant.

Sam haussa les sourcils, attendant l'information.

Le mec que tu vois assis là bas, c'est le mec qui la découvert. Je lui ai posé quelques questions juste comme ça, et il m'avoué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait un accident à cet endroit. L'année, dernière durant la même période, un mec appelé Michael Adkins est tombé à travers la fenêtre. Apparemment il était là haut avec sa copine et il avait un peu trop bu, ils se sont disputé. Il est tombé et il est mort. C'est pour ça que la fenêtre était barricadée. Et normalement de là-haut dans le couloir y a une sorte d'autel en mémoire de ce Michael. Tu sais ce truc que font les étudiants avec des photos et des petits mots… Si on monte je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux que mon capteur va s'emballer.

Quelques instants plus tard ils montèrent à l'étage. Pendant que Dean se baladait dans le couloir avec son capteur de champs électromagnétique (qui était plutôt une vraie poubelle) Sam se pencha vers « l'autel ». Au centre trônait la photo d'un jeune couple. Le mec devait être Michael, il avait les cheveux bruns il tenait par la taille une jeune fille qui avait l'air très heureuse, avec de long cheveux blond. A coté un petit mot disait. « Je t'aimerais toujours. Laura Brooks»

La table était recouverte de photos, et de petits mots. Sam remarqua également un petit médaillon.

Le capteur s'affole juste comme je t'ai dit, mais pas un fantôme à l'horizon... Petit, petit, petit, petit …. Appela Dean

Bon déjà j'imagine que le fantôme doit être ce garçon.

Ouais…on devrait aller voir cette…Laura Brooks. Ça devait être la petite copine en question. On en saura peut être plus. Fit Dean en rangeant sont appareil.

Ils rejoignirent alors le motel. Sur son ordi, Sam tapa à toute vitesse le nom de la jeune fille.

Elle a déménagé… elle est habite dans une petite ville à 200 km a peu près…

Faut qu'on y aille. Trancha Dean.

Sam pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Leur père leur avait formellement interdit de quitter la ville. Mais il était temps que John comprenne que ses fils n'étaient plus des enfants et qu'ils étaient capables de se gérer eux même. Il monta à l'avant de l'Impala avec une incroyable sensation de liberté.

Si je me dépêche…on y sera dans une heure et demie…. Finit par faire Dean, en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Sam faillit préciser que arrestation pour excès de vitesse état la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, mais il savait bien que peut importe ce qu'il dirait Dean n'en ferai qu'a sa tête.

Une heure quarante cinq plus tard à peu près ils sonnaient à la porte d'une maison de banlieue. Une femme, la quarantaine vint leur ouvrir. Dean s'apprêta à sortir sa carte mais Sam fut plus rapide que lui et servit un grand sourire à la femme.

Bonjour, nous sommes des anciens amis de Laura, est ce qu'on pourrait entrer lui parler s'il vous plait.

Oui bien sur sourit la femme en leur ouvrant la porte.

Sam lança un regard a Dean qui signifiait très clairement « tu vois y a pas besoin de ta carte ». La mère de la jeune fille les conduisit devant la chambre de Laura et toqua à la porte.

Laura, des amis sont venus te parler.

Puis elle laissa les deux garçons devant la chambre.

Entrez ! fit une voix.

Sam poussa lentement la porte et se retrouva face, à la jeune fille de la photo. Mais si lui, la reconnut, elle, n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui étaient ces deux garçons.

Excusez moi…mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

Je m'appelle Sam, et c'est mon frère Dean. Nous sommes au lycée, où vous étiez, l'année dernière. Et nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour la mort de votre petit copain. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous demandez ça mais pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur ce qui c'est passé ce soir là ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux abasourdis.

Pardon ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous entrez chez moi en vous faisant passer pour mes amis, et il faut que je vous raconte ma vie, c'est hors de question ! cria-t-elle en désignant la porte.

Sam tenta de rattraper les choses mais cette fille commença à taper sur les nerfs de Dean, et comme la manière douce ne semblait pas faire effet il décida d'y aller cash.

Bon ça suffit écoutez moi, une jeune fille a été retrouvé morte juste à l'endroit ou votre copain a été trouvé l'année dernière donc nous avons besoin de votre témoignage. Fit-il d'une voix rude, le regard dur.

Sam regarda son frère, il pouvait vraiment faire peur des fois…d'ailleurs la jeune fille semblait avoir perdu sa belle assurance

Une fille est morte ? mais…je…Je ne vois pas le rapport….

Ne vous inquiétez pas continua Dean. Si rapport il y a, nous on le verra.

Alors pouvez vous nous racontez ? redemanda Sam d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle avait l'air terrifié par le brusque accès de colère de Dean. Sam fit un discret signe de tête à son frère. Décidément la stratégie bon flic mauvais flic marcherait toujours.

C'était y a tout juste un an aujourd'hui…fit elle.

Elle commença à voix basse, mais peu a peu elle parla plus fort.

On était monté à l'étage pour être un peu tranquille. On s'embrassait. Mais il avait trop bu et il voulait aller plus loin. Moi je n'avais pas envie, pas ici. Alors je l'ai repoussé. Mais il a insisté alors en le repoussant je l'ai griffé, sur la main. Ça l'a vraiment énervé. Avec l'alcool il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il m'a attrape fort par le bras et j'ai eu peur alors je l'ai poussé…il a glissé et il a voulu se rattraper à la fenêtre mais…, sa voix se brisa. Mais la fenêtre a cédé et il est tombé. Après ses parents l'ont fait incinérer… et moi j'ai préféré déménager

Sam hocha lentement la tête compréhensive et finalement ils finirent par la quitter. En mettant le contact, Dean prit la parole.

Au final on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça nous ai avancé a quelque chose… et en plus si le corps a été incinérer ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu…soupira t il.

Sam hocha la tête et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et tomba sur une Emily en larme. Il ne comprenait rien à se qu'elle disait.

Emily ? Emily ? Calme-toi...

Peu à peu à travers les sanglots il comprit ce qu'il c'était passé.

Bon bouge pas, on arrive dès que possible. Fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Tu peux me dire pourquoi Miss Belle Blonde te téléphone toi et pas moi ? râla Dean.

On s'en fiche de ça. Il y a eu un autre mort. Exactement au même endroit. Une fille blonde qui s'appelait Lizzie Walsh.

Merde. Fit Dean en accélérant.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard en ville, Dean n'ayant pas lâché la pédale d'accélérateur de tout le trajet. Ils se garèrent de nouveau au lycée. Et Sam se précipita vers Emily.

Sam ! C'est Lizzie, elle était montée là haut pour voir tu sais Phoebe était sa meilleure amie, elle y est allée toute seule, elle est tombée, les pompier l'on trouvée…c'est horrible !

Fit la jeune fille au milieu de sanglots. Dean s'avança et l'enlaçât en devançant Sam.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, calmez vous… fit il doucement.

Mais le regard qu'il lança a son frère signifiait clairement « tu vois, moi aussi j'ai un câlin ». Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean finit par se séparer de la jeune fille une fois calmée et se dirigea à grands pas, vers le même policier que quelques heures auparavant.

Que s'est-il passer ?

Un simple accident, une jeune fille a voulu allez voir de la haut…mais elle est tombée

Dean regarda le flic en se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi aveugle, trois morts de la même manière aux mêmes endroits ça attirait les soupçons chez les gens dotés d'un cerveau…

J'aimerai la voir s'il vous plait. Fit en s'efforçant d'être poli

Le policier l'accompagna et souleva les draps. La victime était blonde, plutôt jolie…enfin avait dut être plutôt jolie. Mais ce qui Dean retint de cette scène sanglante ce n'était pas les multiples fractures… mais une simple griffure. Sur la main. Il retourna soucieux vers Sam.

Les détails concordent, une jeune fille blonde encore, qui est donc passée par la fenêtre… et avec une griffure sur la main, comme la première victime et rappelle toi ce que nous a dit Laura. Elle l'avait griffé.

La c'est sûr, plus de doute. Ça fait trop de coïncidence. Il voudrait se venger mais Laura ayant déménagé, il s'attaque aux filles blondes qu'il croise…En plus aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du jour de sa mort, il reviendra surement tout les ans si on ne fait rien

Sauf que je te rappelle que le corps a été incinérer Einstein.

Oui, mais rappelle toi, à l'étage y a l'autel, et j'y ai vu un médaillon…tu vois le genre ou tu glisse une mèche de cheveux…

Ok alors on y va !

Dean ! On ne peut pas y aller maintenant y a trop de monde faut attendre ce soir. Le lycée a fermé les accès au deuxième étage en attendant de prendre les mesures de sécurité avec la fenêtre donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de nouvelle victime.

Cool ! On aura qu'a se pointer crocheter les serrures bruler le médaillon et l'affaire est dans la poche.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Ils attendirent la journée au motel.

Je te préviens, fit soudain Dean, ce n'est pas parce que y a un fantôme dans les parages que j'abandonne Miss Belle Blonde. Donc dès que ce sera fini, je recommencerai et tu verras c'est moi qui vais gagner.

Ce n'est pas un concours.

Bien sur que si !

C'était vraiment son grand frère cet abruti ?

Finalement la nuit vint et armé d'un fusil chargé au gros sel, ils pénétrèrent dans le lycée Dean n'ayant pas mis plus de quelques secondes à crocheter la serrure. A l'affut ils montèrent les étages, quand soudain un bruit les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent en même temps visant la silhouette qui s'avançait derrière eux.

Nan ! Ne tirez pas ! C'est moi ! Retendit une voix.

Emily ? Demanda Sam. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'il mi inquiet mi rassuré.

Je devais venir…tout seule…Je connaissais bien Lizzie et Phoebe…mais vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et avec des fusils ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.

Ne t'inquiète pas…c'est hum…a cause du boulot de Dean…commença Sam.

Mais Dean s'approcha rapidement de la jeune fille et lui attrapa la main un peu trop brusquement.

Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Questionna t il brutalement en désignant la longue griffure qui barrait la main de la jeune fille.

Je n'en sais rien ! fit-elle sèchement en dégageant sa main. Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Vous êtes bizarre… fit en en interceptant le regard inquiet de Sam et Dean.

Emily, tu dois t'en aller, c'est trop dangereux commença Sam.

De quoi tu parles ? Je…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte du couloir claqua avec fracas. Les trois sursautèrent violement. Une quatrième silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre. Sam attrapa le poignet d'Emily et se plaça entre elle et le fantôme.

Qu'est ce que…fit elle en reculant.

Soudain la silhouette grésilla et disparu. Elle réapparu juste derrière Emily et la saisi par le bras. Elle hurla de frayeur en voyant de visage ensanglanté du fantôme qui tentait de la trainer vers la fenêtre. Soudain une forte détonation retentit. Sam venait de tirer une cartouche de sel et le fantôme disparut en une gerbe de poussière. Dean se précipita vers la jeune fille et la saisi par l'épaule.

Emily, ce fantôme en a après vous il faut que vous vous en alliez tout de suite.

Fantôme ? bredouilla t elle.

Oui c'est un peu long a expliqué et franchement pas le bon moment. Ecoutez moi, vous devez restez près de moi.

Sans savoir pourquoi Sam repensa à leur défi et fronça les sourcils. Franchement Sam, tu trouve que c'est le bon moment pour jouer à ça ? Mais Dean enfonça le clou, en lui jetant un regard satisfait et plein de défi. Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le fantôme apparu une nouvelle fois, juste derrière Emily. De nouveau il visa et tira. Mais le fantôme disparu avant que la cartouche de sel ne l'atteigne et se téléporta aux cotés de Sam qui fut violement envoyé contre le mur.

Sam ! hurla Emily pétrifié de terreur, ne comprenant rien à la situation si ce n'est que les deux garçons étaient finalement bien différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Ah si, il y avait aussi le mot « fantôme ». Impossible. Mais bon un mec recouvert de sang qui se téléporte et envoie les gens valser contre le mur, en théorie c'était impossible… Elle sentit qu'elle allait devoir revoir sa liste de possible/impossible... Sam sonné, sourit en entendant la jeune fille crier son nom. La guerre n'était pas perdue…mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Dean l'empoigna par l'épaule et le remis debout.

Debout ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, faut aller bruler ce putain de médaillon.

Aussitôt les deux chasseurs s'approchèrent de l'autel, lorsque soudain, le fantôme se mit en travers de leur route. Les deux frères cognèrent brutalement le mur. Dean fut le premier à réagir, il vit Emily, seule, debout au milieu du couloir, bien trop près de la fenêtre et en face d'elle, Michael qui la regardait cruellement. Alors Dean fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente (mais de toute façon tout le monde savait que c'était Sammy le cerveau) Il se jeta sur la jeune fille et la poussa violement sur le côté, et il se retrouva directement dans la ligne de mire du fantôme. Le choc, lorsqu'il percuta violement les trois pauvres planches qui barraient le trou béant de la fenêtre lui coupa le souffle. Dean en tombant se dit que c'était vraiment trop con de mourir comme ça. La chute fut pas longue, deux étages c'est rien et pourtant il eu le temps de penser à un millier de trucs, à Sam d'abord, à son père ensuite…à la voiture, à sa mère qui l'attendrait peut être, aux hamburgers… Et l'impact au sol le plongea dans les ténèbres.

DEAAAAAAN !

C'était la seule chose à laquelle Sam pensait. Tout le reste avait disparut, le reste n'était pas important. Il voyait en boucle son frère passer par la fenêtre. Il était absolument incapable de formuler une pensé cohérente. Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien, c'était le cœur qui était aux commandes et il venait d'exploser. Soudain Emily cria, et c'est ce qui lui permit de revenir à la réalité. Allez Sam bouge toi, ce n'est pas le moment, t'aura tout le temps après… Il se releva d'un bon le regard froid comme la glace et dur comme l'acier et tira une cartouche de sel sur le fantôme et se jeta sur l'autel, il eu à peine le temps de saisir le médaillon qu'il sentit sa tête percuter violemment le mur opposé. Il glissa au sol, mais sortit son briquet ouvrit le médaillon, qui contenait un mèche de cheveux bruns. Il n'eut aucune hésitation et avant que Michael n'ai l'occasion de s'attaquer à lui ou à Emily, il y mit le feu. Aussitôt le fantôme disparut dans un grand cri et une gerbe de feu. Et pour de bon cette fois. Sam se releva immédiatement et ne jeta même pas un regard à Emily toujours assise par terre, tétanisée parcourut de tremblement de panique. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se précipita à l'endroit où son frère avait chuté. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et se pencha vers lui. C'était faible, mais y avait une respiration. Alors se surpris à espérer comme un fou. Aussitôt il décrocha son portable et appela les urgences. Dès que les pompiers arrivèrent, Sam sut qu'il avait accumulé les erreurs, là-haut, il y avait une fille traumatisée et deux fusils chargé au gros sel, et Dean était censé appartenir au FBI… ça allait devenir beaucoup trop compliqué. Et leur père n'était pas là pour aider. Soudain il entendit des pas derrière lui il se retourna brusquement. Emily se tenait devant lui les cheveux en pétard, l'air… l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme. Et elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes les deux fusils.

Tu…tu devrais peut être les ranger… fit elle d'une voix blanche

Aussitôt Sam se mit en mouvement il pris les fusils et courut à l'Impala. Il claqua le coffre au moment où les secours arrivaient. Il se précipita au côté de son frère. Les secours l'installèrent dans une ambulance et le forcèrent à s'asseoir, Dean fut emmené en urgence. Et commença l'attente dans une salle de l'hôpital.

Calmez-vous jeune homme… répétaient ils

Mon cul ! Comment est ce qu'il pouvait se calmer ? Son frère était peut être en train de mourir, à quelques pas de lui. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose. Et la femme qui lui répétait que c'était finit et que tout allait bien il avait envie de lui arracher la tête. Non, tout n'allait pas bien ! Il sentait le regard inquiet et plein de question d'Emily dans son dos mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Excusez moi jeune homme…je travaille pour la police, il faudrait que vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé.

D'un coup Sam se sentit très seul. Il n'avait aucune excuse valable à présenter à ce flic. Il n'avait réfléchit à aucune explication. Et le policier commençait à le regarder bizarrement surement à cause de son silence prolongé. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, mais son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit…Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand il entendit Emily prendre la parole.

Je voulais aller voir là haut, parce que Lizzie et Phoebe c'était mes amies mais Sam a voulu m'accompagner…et son frère Dean est venu aussi il était inquiet…

Sam regarda la jeune fille en la bénissant mentalement, elle racontait juste la vérité…en omettant le fantôme et les fusils… Et elle n'avait aucun effort à faire pour jouer la jeune fille bouleversée.

Et quand on est arrivé à haut, y a un type qui est sortit de l'ombre…il a essayé de me pousser dans le vide. Il a dit qu'il avait poussé Lizzie et Phoebe…continua la jeune fille dans un sanglot.

Dean a sortit sa carte du FBI et a voulu arrêter l'homme, mais il l'a poussé a travers les planches. L'homme s'est enfui... fit Sam en prenant le relai.

L'intervention d'Emily lui avait rendu son aplomb et son assurance.

Comment était cet homme ? demanda le policier.

Il faisait trop sombre…murmura la jeune fille

Sam hocha la tête. Finalement le policier les laissa tranquille (Dieu merci !) et Sam lança un regard de remerciement à Emily. Il pensa à Dean. Qu'est ce que Dean aurait fait à sa place ? Sam avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Mais il prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il sortit son portable et tapa le numéro. John, il fallait prévenir John. Son père décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et Sam lui expliqua d'une traite toute l'histoire.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment va Dean…termina t'il.

J'arrive. Déclara son père simplement.

Sam raccrocha en sentant un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Son père était énervant pour plein de chose mais là maintenant il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit ici. Et même s'il craignait les foudres paternelles qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui, il était soulagé de savoir son père en route. Soudain un médecin se présenta.

Sam Combs ? demanda t il.

Aussitôt Sam releva la tête et se précipita.

Dean va bien ? fut la première chose qu'il formula.

Le médecin le regarda dans les yeux. Et Sam cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, Dean était mort ? Dean nan ce n'était pas possible Dean pouvait pas mourir ! Il était invincible !

Mon garçon ça va ? fit soudain le médecin en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune chasseur. Ne t'inquiète pas ton frère va bien.

Cette phrase sembla détendre instantanément le jeune homme.

Ton frère est d'une constitution remarquable ! Il faut dire que sa veste et son jean l'ont bien protégé. Il n'a pratiquement rien, quelques cotes cassées, le poignet droit cassé et un paquet de bleu…mais rien de bien grave.

Je peux le voir ?

C'était une question, mais le médecin sentit que c'était plus un ordre, une nécessité.

Bien sur.

Il le conduisit à la chambre et laissa les deux frères.

Hey Sammy … fit Dean d'une voix un peu cassé.

C'est Sam…répliqua son frère mais avec un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

Il voulait lui dire à quel point il avait eu peur, à quel point il était heureux…mais y avait pas de mot pour ça et de toute façon, Dean l'aurait renvoyé chier avec une vanne douteuse. Alors il se contenta d'un regard. Chez les Winchester les regards voulaient dire beaucoup de chose.

Soudain un petit bruit retendit derrière lui, et Sam se retourna. C'était Emily qui toquait timidement contre la porte. Il lui fit signe de rentrer.

Je…je voulais vous dire merci…j'ai pas tout compris a ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit…juste que y a un…un fantôme qui voulait me jeter par la fenêtre et c'est surement ce qui est arrivé à Lizzie et Phoebe.

Sam hocha la tête. Il ne répondit rien et laissa la jeune fille continuer.

Pour tout dire…j'ai encore du mal à le croire…mais…mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et j'imagine que si les fantômes existent, y a un paquet d'autre trucs pas cool qui existent aussi…mais je ne veux pas le savoir…je préfère rien savoir… Je voulais vraiment vous dire merci…vous n'êtes pas vraiment ceux que je pensais connaître mais…ce n'est pas plus mal finalement. Sourit-elle.

Les deux frères lui sourirent en retour. Elle allait repartir lorsque Dean s'adressa à elle.

Dites, Emily, vous n'allez quand même pas partir sans embrasser votre sauveur ! fit-il, enjoué.

Nan bien sur ! sourit la jeune fille en s'avançant.

Dean lança un regard triomphant vers son petit frère, qui fut soudain pris d'une envie de l'étrangler avec les couvertures. Comment est ce qu'il pouvait penser à ça dans un moment pareil ? Alors qu'il avait faillit mourir ? Il était vraiment en colère et pourtant il du se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Emily s'était penché vers Dean, retenant ses cheveux blonds et avait doucement déposé un baiser…sur son front. Le jeune homme avait un air tellement dépité que Sam avait vraiment du mal à contenir son hilarité quand soudain, un jeune homme de l'âge de Sam se précipita et entra brusquement dans la chambre.

Emily ! s'exclama t'il en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte.

Je vous présente Tommy Benson…c'est mon copain… Je te présente Sam et Dean c'est ceux qui étaient avec moi…ils m'ont sauvée.

Le jeune homme les remercia chaleureusement et parla un peu avant de repartir, mais cela se passa comme a travers un voile autant pour Sammy que pour Dean la nouvelle les ayant figé de surprise. Ils se regardèrent.

Forcément aussi si elle avait déjà un copain…fit Dean.

Mais je ne savais pas ! se défendit Sam.

Il avait bien vu ce type au lycée trainer un peu avec Emily…mais il n'était pas du tout au courant. Aussitôt commença un combat de joutes verbales ponctué par l'inévitable

_Bitch_ !

_Jerk_ !

Dean et Sam souriaient. Mais soudain une présence dans le dos du plus jeune le figea. Le jeune chasseur se retourna lentement tandis que son sourire se fana. Il faisait face à un John Winchester pas, mais alors pas content du tout. Instinctivement Sam rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Mais leur père ne dit rien. Parce qu'il avait beau être en colère, parce qu'il avait beau avoir eu peur, il était fier de ses garçons. Mais ça non plus ça ne se disait pas chez les Winchester. Alors de sa voix dure il ordonna à Dean de se relever.

J'ai arrangé les choses avec la police. Mais on part maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Et il se retourna. Dean malgré ses quelques cotes cassé et son poignet dans le plâtre ne se sentait pas si mal que ça… Enfin il était encore sous l'effet de la morphine. De toute façon il avait connu bien pire. Alors il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, pas besoin de faire attendre leur père. Et il suivit Sam. Mais soudain celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna en lui tendant la main.

Qu'est ce que t'as, tu fais la manche ? ironisa Dean surpris.

Les clefs…Expliqua Sam alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage. Tu ne peux pas conduire avec ton plâtre. Termina il avec le même triomphant que Dean arborait quelques minutes auparavant.

Le grand frère se demanda si le plâtre en question était assez solide pour arracher quelques dents à ce sourire stupide mais la voix de son père le sortit de ses réflexions.

Magnez-vous !

Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tendre du bout des doigts et à contre cœur les clefs à son petit frère qui éclata de rire. Il monta dans la voiture et mis le contact. Soudain les deux garçons aperçurent sortant de l'hôpital, Emily accompagné de son copain. Il démarra et en passant devant eux il klaxonna. Elle leur répondit par de grands signes. Dean se cala dans le siège avant.

De toute façon t'aurait eu aucune chance.

N'importe quoi Dean. T'es beaucoup trop con pour ça !

Bitch !

Jerk !


End file.
